Proof There is a God M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: The boys cool off after a boring day at a conference. Not mine, no profit made. A little similar to my Guard Duties story, but with less plot! A drool warning probably applies. Enjoy!


Proof There is a God M7 ATF AU

The members of the ATF's Team Seven exited the elevator with relieved sighs and hurried to their individual rooms, which were adjacent in the hotel.

They were attending a mandatory 2-day conference on inter-agency working relationships and had been appropriately given rooms on the swanky hotel's seventh floor. Having finished the first day, which had mostly been spent with the ATF agents glaring at the FBI representatives sitting across the room, thereby showing their feelings about inter-agency relationships, the seven men were ready to get out of the suits and ties they'd been forced to wear all day and head to the hotel's pool. It was the middle of July and the city was in the midst of a week-long streak of exceptionally hot weather, with the A/C not working properly in the conference area, so jumping in the water sounded like heaven to the sweaty and bored figures. Even the normally impeccably attired undercover agent was tugging impatiently at his apricot silk tie and undoing the buttons of his expensive dove gray jacket before he even had his door open all the way.

Vin and JD had already shed their 'noose-like' neckwear and carried their fawn and brown suit coats respectively over their arms as they eagerly drew out their key cards. Both of the younger members had cleaned up well in the suits, but they were now ready to get out of the confining apparel. Buck Wilmington was dangling his tie with the tiny parrot design in one big hand as he undid the top buttons of his pale blue shirt. His navy jacket was thrown negligently over one broad shoulder, held by the same fingers that loosely grasped the neckpiece. Ezra had been appalled when he discovered the colorful pattern on the ladies' man's tie was actually miniature tropical birds, but by then they were headed to breakfast and he couldn't heckle or coerce the tall brunet into going back and changing.

The profiler and medic had actually received Ezra's approbation. Sanchez sported a charcoal suit with a pale gray shirt and a restrained red, gray, and black diagonally-striped tie while Jackson looked quite presentable in mocha-hued dress pants and a slightly darker shirt worn with a brown jacket and paisley tie that incorporated the shades. Of course, part of the reason that Josiah met Standish's approval was that the smaller man himself had overseen the packing the big ex-preacher did the night before and the black tie with the Egyptian hieroglyphics had been rapidly and emphatically rejected before it ever made it to the suitcase! The globe-trotting Sanchez was now unconcerned with his apparel though, wanting only to get the damp cotton and light-weight wool off of his tired and hot body. From the way Nathan was yanking at his own neckwear, it appeared the healer felt the same.

Their leader, Chris Larabee strode fluidly behind them, his own blue silk tie with the tiny silver arabesque pattern now hanging loose around his neck over the open collar of the deep sapphire shirt he wore. Ezra had actually been extremely impressed with the blond when he exited his room that morning with the elegant pieces paired with an impeccably tailored ebony worsted suit and well-crafted leather shoes that rivaled the undercover agent's own Italian footwear. Chris had merely given the smaller figure a bit of a smirk and bobbed a golden brow at him in amusement. And Standish had to admit that even with Buck's parrots, the whole group had appeared quite dashing and sophisticated. At least until they opened their mouths…

Discarding the wayward thoughts, the chestnut-haired form threw his door open with a bit more force than necessary when the light on the lock changed to green, followed almost immediately by his companions who did the same with their own entrances. Seven 'clicks' were heard as the figures let the portals swing closed behind them, all intent on shedding the cotton, silk, and wool they wore as quickly as possible. At least the air was working on the accommodation floors they all thought with relief as they entered.

777777777777777777

It only took twenty minutes or so for the seven attractive forms to shed their suits and jump into their swim trunks. In less than half an hour they were congregating in the hallway so they could go down to the pool deck together. Two women who were heading to their own rooms on the floor gave audible purrs of approval when they passed the eye-catching group. The men were used to the response though, so they simply nodded politely, with the exception of Wilmington who gave his best broad smile and a wink, and headed to the waiting elevator. Each one wore an open button-front shirt over their swimwear and sported sandals or flip-flops, while sunglasses of various designs rested on their heads for the moment. Crowding into the open car, they pressed the proper button and then chatted desultorily as they waited to reach their destination.

Once there, they lined up in a loose wedge formation with Chris at the front apex, Vin at his shoulder on the left, and Buck in the same spot on the blond's right. The others ranged to each side, all taking their positions without thought, as though they were predetermined. Grabbing towels from the collection at the exit onto the deck, they each pulled their glasses down to protect from the bright sun and then headed to the neatly arranged lounge chairs that occupied one side of the free-form pool.

More than half of the chaises were occupied with chattering sunbathers, but the conversation quickly came to a halt as the seven impressive figures strolled toward the chairs, looking for ones that were free. The majority of the people present at the moment were women, and the air was quickly filled with purrs, sighs, and 'oohs' of appreciation as the handsome men worked their way between the lounges, smiling and nodding politely as they made eye contact with some of the ladies who were unabashedly ogling them. Female elbows nudged neighbors, and soft comments began forming as various colored gazes followed the seven, tongues coming out to lick along suddenly dry lips or hands raising to fan faces that were flushed with more than the sun.

Several teenage to twenty-something girls were giggling behind their hands as JD neared, eyes roving over the youngest of the group with approval. Dunne wasn't as well defined as his older companions, but he was fit and his chest and shoulders showed the effects of playing touch football and basketball with his adopted 'brothers', as well as engaging in all the other outdoor activities the group shared in their off time. Long swim trunks in yellow with a bright orange abstract pattern came almost to his knees and hung on his hips, while his skin already seemed to be turning a light pink. In spite of the jet black hair, the kid had a complexion that as Buck put it could 'burn under a light bulb'. It was amazing to the others that they couldn't get JD to buy suits in anything but neutral colors, but when it came to his summer wear the kid picked stuff that even made Wilmington's eyes water. And considering Buck's affinity for Aloha shirts and Parrothead gear, that was saying something.

JD was currently using one hand to slick back his long bangs as he smiled shyly at the giggling, flirting girls who were trying to get his attention. Spotting a section of empty lounges, he pointed to the other guys and then began making his way there to the obvious disappointment of the group of young ladies, who watched his back as he walked away.

Dunne wasn't the only one who was having his backside watched either. A handful of women who ranged in age from forty to sixty were admiring Josiah's form from both front and back, whispering behind their palms for all the world like the teenagers. The profiler was big and extremely fit, well-toned muscles rippling attractively in his back, chest, and arms under the pale blue cotton shirt as he moved easily. The slightly gray hair was combed back in neat waves, and a pair of fitted navy swim trunks showed off the powerful thighs and calves above the Birkenstock-style sandals he wore. White teeth gleamed in a huge grin as he nodded at the women he passed. Noticing one blonde that reminded him of Ezra's mother Maude, he turned to Vin who was near him and whispered "Now that there is proof there is a God!" The sniper glanced at the attractive woman and agreed with a bob of his eyebrows.

"Amen, Brother!"

Tanner was garnering his own bevy of appreciative females, who seemed to find the handsome figure mesmerizing. While appearing slender when fully clothed, especially next to Josiah, the bare legs and open cream colored shirt currently showcased the smooth musculature of the wiry form. Tight pecs and six-pack abs rippled under well-tanned skin on his chest, and his shoulders and biceps flexed absently with understated strength. The hotel didn't allow cut-offs, so an indigo swimsuit hugged his hips and upper thighs and drew attention to the slim waist and well-muscled lower extremities. Dark brown, wide-banded flip-flops adorned his feet and the sleek sunglasses he sported seemed to accentuate the finely chiseled features and shoulder-length wavy hair as he smiled at a couple of the ladies that were not-so-discreetly looking him over. Nodding at them, he moved on past to get to the cluster of chairs that JD had pointed out.

Nathan was following the pair, a wide grin on his own lips as he watched the ripple of movement from the craning ladies that strained to keep the disparate duo in sight. Noticing that several women were eying him as well though, he dipped his close-cropped head in acknowledgement of the attention. While he had a steady girlfriend, he had to admit to himself that the admiring stares being directed at him _were_ flattering. A soft tan shirt with a somewhat tribal pattern in darker brown clung to his broad shoulders and back, the open front displaying taut, well-defined chest muscles that rippled in the light. Dark brown trunks clung to his hips and upper legs, showcasing his thighs and tight backside. Matching flip-flops similar to Vin's rested on his feet and a pair of vintage aviator sunglasses shaded the intelligent dark eyes as he too made his way toward the empty lounges.

Off to his side a bit strolled Standish, the undercover agent elegant even in swimwear. An open pale green silk shirt caressed his well-muscled back and drew attention to the toned biceps and tight abs that moved appealingly under the tanned skin. A pair of hunter green trunks that looked almost tailored clung to his middle body, drawing attention to the taut calves and lower thighs that were quite eye-catching. A pair of brown hurache sandals adorned his feet, and expensive gold-framed sunglasses protected the lively emerald gaze, leading one's eyes to the sculpted face and now slightly wind-blown chestnut hair. His gold tooth gleamed in the sun as he caught the looks of several women who were unashamedly following his every move and gave them a wide smile as he touched his fingers to his brow in a move that looked almost like he was tipping a riverboat hat to them. Sighs met the action, his smile becoming even larger as the ladies waved in return, a bit disappointed when he kept moving to join his good-looking friends.

Wilmington was taking his time getting to the empty seats, the tall figure beaming and pulling down his dark shades to wink a cobalt eye at the many ladies vying for his attention. While his choice of clothing might occasionally be a bit unconventional, the ladies' man was undeniably handsome no matter what he wore. And the sapphire blue swim trunks and matching open shirt that currently hugged his broad shoulders and back and slim rider's hips pointed that out quite nicely. His dark hair was combed back on his head, but one lock had fallen forward to lie in a sexy curl on his forehead and his luxurious mustache twitched with happiness as he flirted his way to where his companions were gathering. Sunlight made his deep tan look almost velvety, and his teeth were white in his handsome face. Black flip-flops with the wide band like Vin and Nathan's rested on his feet, and the bronzed skin of his chest showcased the rippling abs and toned pecs through the opening of his shirt as he charmed the women he passed with his drawled "Ladies" "Ma'am" and so forth as he acknowledged each one individually with a dazzling smile.

Chris had slowed as well, though it was more because he suddenly found his path blocked by women who seemed to have developed a case of klutziness or something, as there seemed to be an inordinate number of sunblock bottles, pairs of sunglasses, or other objects falling into his way that caused him to pause and offer to retrieve the items. The aura of restrained danger and authority that surrounded the feline form seemed to enhance his appeal instead of repelling the ladies. Though the whipcord lean body with its bronzed skin, impressive muscles that belied the slim image, and golden hair that caught the sun and was given a halo effect by the rays certainly had their own attraction. The tall form moved with fluid grace, long legs propelling him in an almost prowling motion that was unconsciously sensuous. Fitted black swim trunks with a narrow turquoise stripe across the bottom of the right leg drew attention to the well-toned calf and thigh muscles, as well as the 'assets' in back behind the slim rider's hips. A semi-sheer turquoise shirt framed the taut pecs and washboard abs that glistened in the sun with beads of sweat that were forming and trailing slowly down the firm expanse. The currently aqua-hued hazel gaze was hidden by the sleek Serengeti sunglasses the impressive form wore, the shape drawing attention to the chiseled facial features and lock of blond hair that was currently resting on his brow in a casual manner similar to Wilmington's. Books and hands were used to fan flushed feminine faces in the universal symbol for 'hot' as the gorgeous figure bent to pick up the various items that littered his path, returning the possessions with a faint smile and a polite "here you go, ma'am" that made more than one stomach turn to molten lava at the soft words and unique tone. Finally making his way past the gauntlet of patently drooling ladies, the handsome form joined his friends.

The seven men shared amused smirks at the reaction they'd received, then they each claimed a chaise. Depositing their towels on them, they sat down for a minute, Nathan making sure even the well-tanned members of the team put on sunscreen. All of them felt numerous eyes on them as they easily rubbed the lotion in, several nearby women offering rather breathlessly to do their backs if they wanted. Buck humming an old Billy 'Crash' Craddock song called "Rub it In, Rub it In" only caused the various sets of lips to curve up in amused grins as some of them took the women up on the help.

Once they were ready, the impressive figures stood up and strolled to the pool, picking a fairly empty section to jump or wade in. The end they were on was fairly deep, with a spring board situated in the curve of the irregularly-shaped space, so the men were soon swimming and diving with enjoyment. Josiah did a few laps and then settled on his back to float lazily, while Nathan moved to the side and leaned his broad shoulders against the tile as he watched the others with careful eyes. The medic in him was always on the lookout for accidents or trauma even when the rest of the boys were supposed to be relaxing. With their team, down time could be almost as dangerous as work.

Ezra was swimming on top of the water, arms stretching out smoothly as he propelled himself through the cool liquid with a smile of contentment on his face. JD was his usual boisterous self and was doing cannonballs into the water, splashing each of his teammates in the process and laughing at their assorted expressions as he sank almost to the bottom, then kicked to send himself to the surface so that he could climb out and repeat the process.

Vin was a bit more restrained with his actions, but he was more than happy to join Dunne in jumping in and sinking downward, then coming back up under one of his unsuspecting friends and splashing them thoroughly as they tried to refrain from cussing in front of the few kids that were present.

The only two that the duo couldn't sneak up on were Chris and Buck. As former SEALs, Larabee and Wilmington were experienced swimmers and divers and could stay under longer than even Tanner. The pair were taking turns swimming under and on top of the water, and diving down and retrieving coins and other small objects that JD and Vin were tossing in. Chris was simply being himself, but Buck was being extra creative with his moves to impress two buxom blondes that looked like twins.

Basically the rest were ignoring the admiring audience that seemed to have become mesmerized by their every move. Sunglasses were pulled down so the ladies could watch the smooth ripple of bronzed muscles that were put in play. Teeth nibbled on lower lips as assorted gazes followed rivulets of water that traced paths down the taut pecs and abs as the seven men got in and out of the water, and several pairs of eyes kept casting approving glances at the 'assets' that were nicely delineated by the wet, clinging swim trunks when the men climbed up on the deck or turned upside down to dive. Many a book was now being used as a fan as the watching women whispered, sighed, and giggled either to themselves or with each other.

When they'd all cooled off and settled into just floating or treading water placidly for a bit, JD a bit diffidently asked Chris if he and Buck could do the maneuver that the duo had demonstrated once at the small lake on Chris' property.

Larabee raised an eyebrow as he bobbed gently near the edge, hair dark with moisture and slicked back out of his eyes and droplets catching the light on his shoulders and upper chest like crystal prisms. The hazel eyes reflected the hue of the pool at the moment, appearing an icy pale blue as they looked at the kid enquiringly.

"You know… the mirror image thing you two did."

Buck had been intending to go visit with the admiring blondes, but upon hearing JD's request, he turned and swam back.

"What do you think, Stud? They've got a divin' board, so we can even do the over/under entrance."

Chris looked around to make sure the immediate area was clear, and then the broad shoulders shrugged.

"Sure, don't see why not."

JD bounced in the water, eliciting a squawk of protest from Ezra who nearly got swamped by the wave the kid created.

Climbing out of the pool, the two naval officers walked around to the end with the board. Buck took up a position on the edge of the pool, while Chris gracefully climbed the steps and moved with feline grace out onto the end of the narrow platform. Those watching seemed to sense that something interesting was about to take place, and it got quiet as almost all eyes turned to the pair.

Looking down at Wilmington, the blond dipped his head in a tiny motion and then the duo dove in at the same time. Buck immediately went into a deep dive, while Chris launched himself out further and sailed over the lanky brunet, the ladies' man then swimming along the eight foot bottom of the section while Chris moved fluidly above him on the top like a golden reflection.

When they reached the shallower area, they swapped and Chris dove deep while Buck moved across the surface with strong, powerful strokes. Both men were obviously completely at home in the water and Larabee flashed through the deeper part like a fish as he moved with precision and speed, keeping perfect pace with the lanky brunet above him.

Reaching the end, Buck came to a stop and began to tread water while Chris swam to the top and joined him. Clapping broke out, and hoots and whistles, along with a few suggestive comments, floated over to the pair. Buck gave his trademark smile and waved at the applause, Chris simply dipping his head in acknowledgement of the accolades

The others came up to congratulate the swimmers, and then they all bobbed in place for a while longer as they chatted and laughed. The sound of the attractive voices and sight of the genuine smiles that curved the sculpted lips were just as fascinating to those watching as the rest of the actions had been.

Finally all seven decided to get out of the water and go relax on the lounge chairs. They all went to the side and proceeded to gracefully lever themselves out of the pool, water running off of wide shoulders and handsome faces as they climbed out, making several ladies' tongues come out as if they were imagining licking the tantalizing rivulets dry. A few hand motions were made that appeared to follow fantasized forays over the tanned, moist skin, and more than one moan was heard to come from deep in a female throat.

At the impressive sight of the men bending over at the same time to pick up their towels, taut backsides facing the drooling women in the chaises, one blonde turned to her brunette friend as she snapped a quick, guilty pleasure shot with her phone camera. Tongue running along her lips unconsciously, she shared a grin with the other lady as they both sighed in bliss.

"Now that right there is proof there is a God!"

The brunette laughed as she agreed. "Amen, sister!"

By DMA


End file.
